The Legend of Samurai Jack
is an American action-adventure video game, being based on by Genndy Tartakovsky. It is developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on August 12th, 2018. Synopsis Set between Seasons 4 and 5, Jack has to stop Aku and his helpers from activating TBD. Characters Main *'Samurai Jack' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a samurai sent to the future by Aku who TBD. *'The Scotsman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a Scottish companion to Jack who TBD. Supporting *'The Emperor' (voiced by ) - Jack’s father who fought Aku once, often appearing in flashbacks or hallucinations to TBD. **'The Empress' (voiced by Lauren Tom) - TBD *'The Canine Archaeologists', consisting of: **'Sir Rothchild' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Dreyfuss' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'McDuffy' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'The Woolies' (all voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Da Samurai' (voiced by Keegan-Michael Key) - a former enemy to Jack who becomes a reluctant ally. Antagonists *'Aku' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - the shapeshifting Master of Darkness who is once more to prevent Jack from stopping TBD. **'Abigail' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a female samurai created by Aku to combat Jack. **'Demongo' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a powerful demon who works for Aku. **'DJ Stylbator' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a DJ who works with Aku, recontrolling the Ravers, giving them abilities. ***'Olivia' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a raver who falls under Stylbator's control again, now gaining powers similar to his. **'X-49' (voiced by Daran Norris) - a tragic and reluctant robot who is forced to work for Aku. He's available as a playable character in a DLC pack. *'Mad Jack' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - the evil mirror counterpart of Samurai Jack. *'The Guardian' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - the protector of a time portal. *'The Sirens' (voiced by Jennifer Hale, Janine LaManna and Tara Strong) - three creatures who got resurrected after death and are out to kill Jack. X-49 DLC *'Scaramouche the Merciless' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - an assassin who works for Aku and the main antagonist of X-49's expansion story. *'The High Priestess' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - the leader of the Cult of Aku. **'Cult of Aku' (all also voiced by Tara Strong and by Kari Wahlgren) - an all-female cult who are Aku‘s "daughters". *'Deathblow' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a mysterious masked figure who is one of Aku's top assassins. *'Da-Bomb' (voiced by Khary Payton) - an assassin who loves using explosions and often TBD. *'Gentle-Jim' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - a dimwitted but excellent marksman assassin who TBD. *'Killer Mary' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a female assassin who TBD. Missions See /Missions. Gameplay Production Trivia *Despite being set before Season 5, some characters introduced in the final season appear in this game. **Despite that, most of those characters appear in X-49's expansion story. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Cartoon Network Category:Samurai Jack Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas